


Since Head Met Racket…

by krisherdown



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-25
Updated: 2009-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mischa’s career has fallen off and everyone else is enjoying the joke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since Head Met Racket…

It’s been that kind of year.  
  
He doesn’t know what happened but after bashing his head with a racket made him a YouTube sensation, his game turned into a joke as well.  
  
Maybe it’s the fact that he’s making a conscious effort to stay calm. To not beat himself up over the little things anymore. Except since his game has fallen, it means that the big things are building up.  
  
He lets the other guys get their shots in at him, especially his fellow Davis Cup members. It’s just a joke but he wishes it could be a different way.  
  
He has heard something from it seems every Russian player. Even from former players who don’t give a damn about tennis anymore. Yes, it’s safe to say when Yevgeny Kafelnikov gets involved, in the middle of his golf tournaments, the problems have gotten serious.  
  
With one exception. The current top player in Russia has yet to say a word. Okay so some of it is that the guy has enough distractions in his Top 10 life to not be concerned about trivial matters such as this.  
  
Yet he wants Nikolay to care and he doesn’t know how to accomplish that.


End file.
